The present invention relates to splash proof electrical devices and in particular to splash proof electromagnetic door holders.
Electromagnetic door holders are commonly used in commercial buildings to release doors when, for example, fire alarms go off. A common type of electromagnetic door holder is a floor mounted electromagnetic door holder. A catch plate is mounted to the door, and swivelled to align the catch plate with the electromagnetic door holder. The electromagnetic door holder is attached to the floor to contact the catch plate when the door is fully open. The electromagnetic door holder is energized to hold the catch plate, and thereby hold the door in the open position. When electricity to the electromagnetic door holder is removed, the catch plate is released, and the door may close.
Unfortunately, such electromagnetic door holders generally reside in areas subjected to moisture. For example, water may be splashed on the electromagnetic door holder when the floor is mopped, and if the electromagnetic door holder is near an exit, rain water, or irrigation water, may reach the electromagnetic door holder. An electrical failure of the electromagnetic door holder may result from such exposure to moisture.